Revelation
by The Silent Scream
Summary: Taking a hit from a daimon is never pleasant, but this time, the effects this particular hit has on Haruka are so unexpected that Michiru isn't quite sure how to deal with them... and with her own growing frustration. An attempt at humor. Rating just be safe.


Author's Note: I really have no idea where this came from. It popped into my head during work (…) and just wouldn't leave me alone, so there we go. Set before Haruka and Michiru's first appearance in the show, and their first meeting with the others.

Disclaimer: None of this is mine, and, Haruka, I am truly sorry. Blame my muse!

* * *

Revelation

„_Uranus, look out!" _Neptune's warning came too late, even for someone as fleet and quick as Uranus, and the daimon's attack hit her straight in the chest; the beam of brightly glowing light had enough force to throw her back, a low grunt coming from her as she hit the ground, to Neptune's relief immediately struggling to her feet again though.

Satisfied that the blonde was okay enough to stand, Neptune focused on the daimon again, her voice showing none of the brief, but heart-wrenching fear she had felt when she had seen Uranus get hit as she called out her attack; the energy struck the daimon, just as its attack had struck her partner, and made it stagger, her partner taking the chance given and sending her own attack at it moments later, the combined force of their powers being enough to destroy the creature.

"Are you alright?" Neptune did ask after all, careful not to sound too concerned – they only had been fighting together for more than a month, and even though she was crushing on her new partner so hard it was ridiculous, she didn't want her to know, not yet, perhaps never, not as long as she couldn't be sure if Uranus felt something for her too.

"Fine", the taller blonde reassured her, glancing around to make sure nobody was watching before she transformed back to her civilian self; politely, Neptune averted her eyes, frustratingly aware of the second they were fully naked during the change, telling herself that she was way too classy and elegant to sneak a peek like that.

It was fascinating, she then reflected as she changed back as well, Haruka and Michiru soon standing where moments ago, Uranus and Neptune had been fighting, how much of a difference the blonde's attire made; when she was in her Senshi form, she was unmistakably female, but now, as she stood there in her suit and button-up shirt, it was easy to mistake her for a man, something which happened so often that by now, both Haruka herself and Michiru had given up on correcting people.

And, Michiru had to admit, she was ridiculously attractive either way; when she was Sailor Uranus, Michiru wanted to run her hands and perhaps her tongue up and down those long, toned legs, and when she was Haruka, she wanted to get her out of those masculine clothes quickly and…

Hurriedly, Michiru polished her thoughts before any of them could make her blush and give Haruka reason to ask her what was wrong; thankfully, the blonde apparently had noticed nothing of her mind travelling into the gutter, just smiling pleasantly at her as she asked her if she wanted a ride back to her home.

Many other girls, the violinist told herself, would have swooned on the spot at the mere sight of this smile, but she had been faced with it often enough by now to withstand it; it still made her knees feel wobbly, and sometimes had other effects a bit further up north, but by now, she knew how to hide the effect Haruka's charming smile had on her, telling herself that, even if it was directed her way much more often than at the other, random girls the blonde liked to flirt with, it meant just as little, that it was just Haruka's nature to be flirty and charming to any pretty girl she met.

_Even if she fights monsters with this particular pretty girl regularly, _she thought to herself as she made her way to the blonde's car with her, Haruka once more demonstrating her charming side by holding the passenger door open for her; she smiled at her as she thanked her, then then gracefully lowered herself into the seat, only managing to hold back a look of surprise when she noticed Haruka checking out her legs rather unabashedly before she closed the door, then moved around the car to get into the driver's seat.

_That was new, _Michiru pondered while Haruka started the car, now, thankfully, focused on the road as she drove to the violinist's apartment; so far, the blonde had given her those charming smiles, and had made remarks which easily could be taken as flirty, but might as well have been harmless, but she never had ogled her as obviously as she had moments ago, not even when she was Sailor Neptune and much more of her legs was visible.

She was so busy with thinking about this that she didn't notice how Haruka kept glancing at her every now and then, instead of keeping her eyes on the road the way she usually did; but even if she had noticed, she wouldn't have seen what happened next coming, and thus, a very unladylike squeal escaped her when all at once, she felt the taller woman's hand on her leg, dangerously far up her thigh, and sliding ever higher.

"Haruka!" Michiru squawked, not even caring how undignified she sounded, "what are you doing?!"

In response, Haruka pulled her hand back, looking at it as if she wasn't sure it actually belonged to her; and then, her face flushed crimson, a distinctive stammer in her voice when she apologized.

"I don't know where that came from", she told the violinist, still so brightly red that Michiru feared she might have an aneurysm or, at the very least, a nosebleed any moment, "I'm really sorry. Forgive me?"

"Sure", Michiru replied, in a carefully constructed lightly and easy-going tone; Haruka made use of a red light to smile at her, then focused on driving again, keeping both hands on the steering wheel this time and her eyes fixed on the road.

And Michiru nearly screamed in frustration.

* * *

As if checking her out and then more or less groping her hadn't been enough, Haruka added to the "that's new, too" list by sort of inviting herself into Michiru's apartment, by asking if she could have something to drink before she'd go back to her own home; and even though Michiru still felt a bit suspicious after the weird incident in the car, she nodded gracefully, ever the perfect host, asking her friend if she wanted coffee, tea, water or something else after she had asked her to sit down in the living room.

"Coffee, if it's not too much of a hassle", Haruka replied, looking at her in a way which made her skin tingle all over, as if she was undressing her with her gaze, and thus, she was thankful that she could escape into the kitchen for a few precious minutes, and had the chance to sort her thoughts.

_What is going on with her, _Michiru asked herself as she quickly prepared the coffee, cursing her coffee machine for being so perfectly new and thus, way too fast, _she's never looked at me like that, and what was that in the car? She never did that before, either. Yes, she's flirty and charming, but that was kinda… bold, and I've never seen her act like this before._

Then, she reminded herself of the fact that she only knew Haruka for a couple of weeks now, and thus had no idea how the blonde handled various situations – and perhaps, the fact that she had taken a daimon attack full to the chest had caused her to overflow with adrenaline, and this was the only reason for her strange behaviour.

_And she apologized, _Michiru then remembered, _so she knows she was out of line. Not that I minded much… okay, Kaioh, time to polish your thoughts again, coffee's done and Haruka's waiting for you._

With a deep breath to calm herself down, Michiru moved the coffee can from the machine on the tray she had readied, then added milk, sugar, two cups and two spoons; then, she carefully picked it up and made her way back to the living room, making sure to keep the items on the tray balanced, mindful of the hot liquid sloshing around in the can.

A task she handled very well… at least until she reached the living room and saw Haruka sitting naked on the couch.

She squealed, again, very unladylike, again, and dropped the whole thing, not even noticing the mess of coffee, sugar, milk and shards she thus created; unperturbed by her reaction, Haruka smiled at her, then slowly got up, moving in a way which accentuated each and every muscle she used to rise, again making Michiru fear aneurysms and nosebleeds, even though this time, she feared she herself might suffer them.

"Ha-Haruka", she brought out, unable to keep herself from staring for another second or two, until she realized what she was doing and quickly clapped her hands over her eyes, "what are you doing?! Why are you naked?!"

"Thought I'd surprise you", Haruka practically purred in reply, turning Michiru's legs into jelly; still keeping her eyes covered, she breathed deeply, managing to sound surprisingly steady when she replied. "Well, mission accomplished. Get dressed again!"

Only now, she realized the downside of keeping her eyes covered; apart from the fact that her own hands kept her from seeing Haruka's glorious form, she also hadn't seen – or, for that matter, heard – the blonde approach, and thus nearly jumped three feet high when she suddenly felt firm, but still gentle hands land on her hips.

"I have a better idea", Haruka rumbled, her voice even lower and hoarser than usual, making Michiru feel decidedly faint, "why don't you join me in this… state of undress? I'm sure you won't get cold, I'll think of ways to keep you warm."

"The daimon!" Michiru nearly shrieked in reply, simultaneously taking her hands down and hopping two steps back, out of Haruka's thankfully light hold, "that ray it hit you with, that's what's making you act this way! It was valentine-themed after all, you're… under some sort of spell!"

As if reminding her of the daimon had broken said spell, at least a bit, Haruka suddenly went wide-eyed, then blushed brightly again, covering herself up the best she could, her sudden embarrassment prompting Michiru to turn her back on her, in an attempt to give her back some of her dignity.

"I'll find something to clean up this mess", she said, still sounding a bit higher than usual; she heard a vaguely agreeing noise from behind her, breathing deeply again as she hurried off to find the cleaning utensils, figuring that Haruka would get dressed again in the meantime… and nearly screamed in frustration. Again.

* * *

After the embarrassing moment, Haruka had hurried off right after she had helped her with cleaning up the mess she had caused in the first place; and now, in the next morning and after a sleepless night, Michiru sat in her kitchen, nursing a cup of tea and cursing herself for her integrity and morals.

_You could have gotten some yesterday, _she told herself, _well, except for the fact that it would have been very wrong, Haruka had no idea what she was doing. Stupid daimon…_

She grumbled to herself, staring at her tea balefully, as if it could be blamed for what had happened; before she could heat the liquid up though with the simple power of her glare alone, her doorbell rang, making her frown as she expected no visitors and hadn't felt the call of the Sea, the signal for another attack, thus not having an idea who might disturb her at such an early hour.

Figuring that there was only one way to find out, she got up from her seat and made her way to the door; and upon opening it, she was stunned to find herself looking at Haruka – fortunately fully dressed this time – and the ridiculously large bouquet of flowers the blonde was holding, smiling at her sheepishly as she mumbled a greeting.

"I know it was the fault of that daimon", she then said, holding the flowers out to Michiru and looking quite relieved when the smaller woman accepted them, "but I still feel awful. So… now that it apparently has worn off, I thought I could make it up to you… Are you free tonight for dinner?"

"Haruka", Michiru gave back, unable to let this chance for teasing pass, "are you asking me out on a date _after _you were naked in my living room?"

She had expected the blonde to blush, to fidget and to clear her throat; what she hadn't expected was the flirty smirk Haruka gave her, the same tone in her voice when she replied.

"Perhaps", she told her, "because I might have been under some sort of spell, but I can still remember it all quite well… and I remember you didn't look very averse to the idea, until you realized what is going on. Quite the opposite, in fact."

"…pick me up at eight", was the only response Michiru could give, feeling her cheeks heat up as she blushed; Haruka just smirked and nodded, then told her that she was looking forward to it before she turned and marched off, the violinist carefully closing the door – before her dignified demeanour dropped just long enough to allow her a girly, happy squeak, a wide grin forming on her face.

Perhaps, she soon wouldn't be frustrated anymore after all.

End.


End file.
